The Caged Bird And A Ninetailed Fox
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Neji can't stop thinking about Naruto. Does he love him or hate him?. Naruto and Hinata have become closer friends and Naruto know's Sasuke's deepest dark secret ever. What's Sasuke's secret?. NejiNaru, SasuGaa. Gaara Mpreg. Contains YAOI meaning MALEXMALE so if you don't like it then don't read it, please don't flag. please don't mind my rating if I rated it wrong


**The Bird And The Fox**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of it's character's unfortunatley. **

**Summary: Neji can't stop thinking about Naruto. Does he love him or hate him?. Naruto and Hinata have become closer friends and Naruto know's Sasuke's deepest dark secret ever. What's Sasuke's secret?. NejiNaru, SasuGaa. Gaara Mpreg. ****Contains YAOI meaning MALEXMALE so if you don't like it then don't read it, please don't flag.**

**It has been a week since the Chunin Exams. Naruto had won against Neji, Gaara and Sasuke both drawed countless times. Neji was mad because ever since his and Naruto's battle he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, he tried to do anything to get his mind of him but didn't work. He layed in bed thinking why he couldn't get the blonde out of his head but couldn't find a reason. He drifted off into sleep dismissing the thought. He started having a dream, a dream about Naruto, about Naruto Uzumaki the number one hyperactive nucklehead ninja. **

_(this scene is his dream)_

_"No Naruto your not doing it right" the caged bird said causing the blonde fox to stop. Neji sighed, placing a hend on Naruto's shaft, moving his hand up and down it slowly and gently."This is how it's mant to be done" Neji said giving the blonde a tip but the blonde moaned cluching his fist not paying any attention to the raven. _

_The black haired teen placed his lips on the blonde's and softly licked them asking for an entrance. Naruto departed his lips agreeing to his entrance and with that Neji plunged his tounge in the wet cavern searching every inch of the other teen's mouth. Naruto couldn't help but moan more, after a few scounds the kiss got more intense, tounges rubbing and dancing together, Naruto's saliva mixing with Neji's. A large amount of saliva started to trail out of the blonde's mouth and strolling down both sides of his chin._

**Neji shot up wide awake from the dream finding himself with a hard on and saliva strolling down his chin. It was the first time his ever had a dream like that, he wiped the trailing saliva away and ran to the bathroom to solve his problem. After he solved that one problem he took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and went downstair's to eat his breakfast. He gritted his teeth because his dream just wouldn't fade away. Hirashi stared at Neji question himself wether or not to ask what was going on with him, he knew that Neji wasn't straight and that he wasn't gay either. After he had eaten his breakfast he went outside to take a walk.**

**Naruto strolled around the village street's thinking about Neji. It was all he could focus on, he knew that he the hyuuga and didn't want to tell him caus he'd knew that he would get rejected and rumors would be spread around the village. The only person who knew his dark secret was Hinata but she promised not to say anything but with her knowing his secret, it brought them closer to knowing each other better everyday. Heck they evan trained, eat, gossiped and joked to together. **

**What made him grin was the fact that he knew Sasuke's dark secret. He didn't care about the secret cause it also brought him and the Uchiha closer too. It was that moment when Sasuke and Naruto bumped into each other. Sasuke fumed as he got up and walked away. It just wasn't his day today. Fist he bumped into the two most annoying girls of Konoha called Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Then he bumped into Kakashi who only talked about the new Make Out Paradise series and his new lover called Iruka Umino. Naruto sweared to himself that Sasuke acted like an uke most of the time, he wondered if he actually was an uke or seme. **

**Nji cursed himself when he saw Naruto just only down the street, he turned away and walked a different direction. He jsut didn't need this right now. He bumped into Hinata and cursed again, 'could this day get any worse?' he asked himself with a slight growl. "I-i-i'm sorry N-neji" Hinata stutterd out nervousley, the raven hn'd and walked away. She wondered what was wrong with and caught upto Naruto. **


End file.
